My Immortal
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: The infamous My Immortal fanfic redone by me. Let's see if I can make this awful fanfic almost acceptable, and I am not taking anything out. Read at your risk and then review. Warning also goes with sexual scenes, lots of cussing and an awful character.
1. A 'Brief' Introduction

((If you don't know me you should know I love getting horrible stories and making them almost acceptable. So, I shall basically doing a rewrite of the infamous My Immortal. I do not own anything here. There is quite a bit of comedy in it but it I'm trying to make it into a serious fanfic. I am including everything the original one had...no matter how stupid))

Hello there readers. My name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and yes, I am aware that my name is longer than most. You see, my father wanted to call me Dementia while my mother wanted me to be called Raven. They were quite an argumentative couple and still are. Every little argue then turned into them screaming at one another, even threatening to kill and not even in a joking way. So you can see where I get my loving personality from (In case you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm.) They finally decided on having their original chosen names as my middle name along with Dark'ness. I have long ebony black hair with purple streak and red tips that reach mid-back. My parents told me a fortune teller told them about my ebony hair which was how they decided on the first name of Ebony. Of course, I see this as total bullshit but I don't waste my time arguing with them about this. My eyes are icy blue, just like limpid tears and this often makes people think I'm crying. It's so annoying because I don't cry at all; crying, is just a sign of emotional idiots that can't control their...well, emotions. People say I like look Amy Lee which I take as a compliment. If you don't know who Amy Lee is I suggest you bugger off as you're not gothic enough to understand my story. Even though my last name is Way I am not related to the hot Gerald Way but I wish I was. Imagine what it would be like being related to that sexy fucker. I may not be into incest but if it's Gerald my thoughts will be different.

In case you're a pussy you should stop reading my story. You see, I'm a vampire. My teeth are still white and straight though like you mortals. You won't believe how many vampires have yellow crooked teeth. It's not like they brush their teeth regularly and it's quite disgusting. Although, on some vampires it's rather sexy in my opinion. I am also very pale, this time like most vampires. Yet there are some which are tan which is quite odd. Apparently if you're tanned as a mortal you will stay tanned once you are bitten. Though, my parents are both vampires so I was born one. I am also a witch, just like my mum. I go to a magic school in England called Hogwarts and I'm in my seventh year, making me seventeen. In case you couldn't already tell I am goth and I mainly wear black. My favourite shop is Hot Topic which is in America but I simply apparate to get there. I got my licence last year so I go to America anytime I want. Pretty much everything I wear I got from Hot Topic. . For example, today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. Thank god they god rid of the uniform code. The Slytherin uniform was not very flattering and was nowhere near gothic enough for me. My style is so much better than those preps, wearing their slutty miniskirts. At least mine was sexy. My makeup consisted of black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow but again, it's not like those preps that smothered their face with makeup to be like low class prostitutes. They did it for the boys, I did it to simply express who I was. I was walking outside the castle in peace. It was snowing but I was used to the cold weather, which was why I was wearing hardly anything. There were plenty of preps who were staring at me so I flipped them the bird. That showed them.

"Hey Ebony" shouted a familiar voice. I looked up to see...Draco Malfoy! He was jogging up to me, wearing his skinny jeans and one of his black trench coats.

"What's up Draco?" I asked as he stopped in front of me.

"Nothing" he replied shyly, looking down at his feet. Of course, bastard couldn't even look me in the face. I was about to say something but I heard one of my friends call my name.

"Sorry, got to go" I replied, walking away from him and over to my friends. Yes, believe it or not there are some people in this school which are alright and I consider friends.

The rest of the day went rather boring. Nothing interesting happened and I went to sleep earlier than usual. Once I woke up I opened my coffin and looked out the window to see it was still snowing. Groaning I got out of my coffin and picked up my bottle of blood that was on the table. Not as nice as straight from the body but it's as close as us vampires can get. Stupid ministry made some laws so we can only survive on bought blood products. While sipping the blood I looked at my coffin. It was the same coffin I've had since I started Hogwarts seven years prior. The outside looked as if it was brand new, black ebony with no scratches on it. On the inside however, it was hot pink velvet that was ripped and torn from throughout the years, with just a small amount of black lace at the ends. It seemed I needed a new one. It was Monday so I had to get ready for the stupid lessons. Getting out of my giant MCR shirt that I used as pyjamas, I changed into my black leather dress with combat boots and black fishnets on. I had a shower the night earlier so I didn't need one. This was followed by putting on my pentagram necklace and four lots of earrings on each ear. While placing my hair up in a messy bun I was humming the tune of 'Welcome to the Black Parade'.

"Will you shut up?" I heard my roommate Willow laugh as she woke up. Willow was not a vampire so she slept in a bed like all other Hogwarts students. Getting out of bed she flipped her waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks, her forest green eyes looking at me as if she heard something good about me. This hardly happens as I don't associate myself with preps or goodness in general so it was a little different to usual. I rolled my eyes. She changed out of her Invader Zim pyjamas and into her Marilyn Manson t-shirt, black miniskirt, fishnets and heeled boots.

"At least I wasn't singing this time" I muttered with a smirk as I put on my white foundation, followed by black eyeliner and black lipstick. It wasn't that my singing was horrible, in fact I was quite a good singer, but I sometimes forget that people don't want to be woken up at four in the morning because of my voice. Willow put on her makeup next to me.

"OMFG. I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday" she said excitedly once we had our makeup on. Willow did love to use acronyms while talking. Personally I found it quite annoying but I never told her.

"Yeah? So?" I asked blushing. It seemed every girl found Draco hot just because of his money and power. Even though I would never admit to this, I did too.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we were walking out of our dorm and common room. We were heading down to the Great Hall.

"No I fuckin' don't" I shouted at her angrily. "Why would I like such a disgusting piece of filth?" Perhaps I did like Draco but Willow wasn't to know.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed, obviously not believing me. Bitch, she thinks she knows me so well.

"Hi" I heard Draco say behind me. Willow and I looked behind to see him looking at me. He was wearing black jeans, a white top and a black vest with golden buttons. Willow raised an eyebrow at me but I ignored it.

"I'll see you in a bit" Willow said before walking off.

"Hi" I replied to Draco, smiling at him flirtily.

"Guess what?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, not being bothered to guess.

"Well, Good Charlotte is having a performance in Hogsmeade" he started.

"Oh my fuckin' God" I screamed. Good Charlotte was my second favourite band, just after My Chemical Romance. I was going to ask why a muggle band was performing in Hogsmeade but I remembered that because of all the drugs muggle performers take, witches and wizards would hire the band for a gigs all the time. The band would think what they see is due to all the crack.

"Well, I got two tickets. Would you like to go with me?" Draco asked. Not expecting this I accidentally gasped. He looked at me awkwardly for a moment.

"I mean, sure" I shrugged as if it was no big deal. "You know, if it's ok with you." He smiled a little, causing me to blush again.

"See you tonight" he said before walking off. I couldn't help myself and grinned like an idiot as I headed down to the Great Hall where Willow was waiting for me.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

"Nothing" I lied. I couldn't eat anything, I was too busy thinking about Draco and the night we had planned.


	2. Date Night

Stupid bloody Malfoy. Why did he wait until the night of the concert to tell me about it? Honestly, thank god I'm not a poser. It would have taken me hours to get ready for him. Willow was out 'studying' with that Weasley kid. What does she see in that blood traitor? Well, I won't be defending her when the other Slytherins find out, I can tell you that. I started to get ready at 7. It was quite sexy I think. Ripped, red fishnet tights with matching fishnets on my arms, black leather minidress with a corset and black lace up boots with high heels. I used a potion to make my hair all spiky. It was going perfect, until the voice came back. _Don't see why you're wasting your time on this_ it giggled.

"I want to look good for Draco" _Why? He doesn't care what you have on. He'd much rather see you without all of this after all. He's just being a gentleman. _"No, Dracos not like that." _Even if he isn't, you are. You know what's going to happen tonight. Just look at you. You're pretty much begging for a good fuck. _What else was there to say? It was right. _Whore. _I could feel myself about to cry. No. I'm not weak. The voice continued to laugh at me. I had to make it shut up. There was only one thing to do. Two weeks prior Willow stuffed up a spell that smashed all the glass in room. We still hadn't cleaned it up so it was everywhere. Just a nice sharp piece was needed to make the noise stop. There was no hesitation as I let the sharp edge penetrate my skin. I couldn't feel anything but the laugh stopped. All I was left with was the icy red blood creeping out of my skin. Not mine of course, just my last drink. Only problem though, it takes ten minutes for the blood flow to stop. It's quite annoying. To pass the time, I continued to read Death Be Not Found and listened to some Good Charlotte on the gramophone. I adore the gramophone. It is the only way to hear music at Hogwarts after all. I had just finished the eighth chapter when I noticed I had only seven minutes until I was supposed to meet Draco. Shit, had to do my makeup. I rushed to apply my black eyeliner, black lipstick and fix the nailpolish of my left index fossil. I seemed to have been chewing on it too much. There, done. Only problem was, I felt a little lightheaded. That was what cutting did to you. I needed blood. Part of me just wanted to fall to the ground and black out but I couldn't. I had to see Draco. Stumbling across the room, I found my bottle of blood and poured it down my throat. The warm red liquid made its way into my veins. Everything was fine. 8:00. I was meant to be with Draco. Shit. I ran out of the common room and the castle. Sometimes the security at Hogwarts was so slack isn't funny. On the way I did happen to bump into Willow.

"Where are you going?" she asked, slightly annoyed at the fact I was going out without her.

"To see a concert in Hogsmeade" This seemed to make her more pissed off but I ignored it and made my way to the grounds. Sure enough, Draco was standing in front a black Mercedes-benz with the license plate father must have given it to him. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt, black baggy pants and I think I saw some black nail polish and a little eyeliner.

"Hey Draco" I greeted in a depressed voice, making my way over to him. I couldn't get what the voice said out of my head.

"Hi Ebony" he smiled back, before noticing I wasn't all preppy. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous" I lied with a false girlish giggle. I was taking a mockery of the girls He hadn't noticed.

"Ok, cool." I got into the car first and he soon joined.

"Why have you got a car?" I asked curiously as he started the engine and making the car go off the ground.

"Mother thought it was a good idea. Plus, we can be together this way. And, check this out." He played with a little box at the front of the car and on came Marilyn Manson.

"That is amazing" I exclaimed. "How come you so into all this muggle music anyway?"

"Same as you" he laughed. While I did hate muggles as a whole, they had some pretty good music. It seemed Draco felt the same way which is a good sign. At least he had a bit of a brain in him. "Look in the glove compartment." I looked in the glove compartment, which he nudged at as I didn't know what he was talking about, and found an open packet of cigarettes and some Gereip. Immediately I grabbed the Gereip and swallowed it, he quickly followed. After about ten minutes, we arrived at Hogsmeade. We Made our way out of the car and over to the Three Broomsticks, where the concert was taking place. There were quite a lot of people there but we were able to push our way through to near the front of the stage. After several minutes Good Charolotte came on and started to play. It seemed the whole audience would jump simultaneously. They were as amazing as I expected.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." sang Joel. It couldn't pay attention on just what I was hearing as I had to witness the sexual display of him just being him.

"Joel is so fucking hot!" I shouted to Draco, pointing to Joel as he sung, filling the pub with his amazing voice. Perhaps I shouldn't have done that, as Draco got sad. "What's the matter?" I was still moshing at the time but I caught on to what I did that made him so upset. Some people are such pansies these days. "Don't worry, he's not as hot as you" I lied. You know, just to make him feel better.

"Really?" He said it as if I had hurt his feelings, something I'm not used to from him. Yet, he did follow this by putting his arm around me, claiming me as his. This I was used to.

"Really. Besides, I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I hate that little poser bitch." That blonde cow was horrible. If Joel liked that type of stuck up cows, I obviously won't be his type. On the account of actually having a brain and everything.

The night went as well as I expected and Draco and I had an amazing time. Once the concert was over we met some more fans and drank a few firewhiskies before asking Benji and Joel for their autographs. We even got some photos with them. Willow was so jealous. A fan is still a fan after all. Draco bought me a concert tee and at two in the morning, we finally made our way back to the car. We continued to talk about the night as he took us back to the school. My feet were killing me so I had to take them off and started to relax. I was expecting a quite ride back to the school but it didn't happen. Instead, he drove the car into the forbidden forest.

"DRACO!" I yelled once I noticed that we were in the forbidden forest. I think the amount of alcohol I had affected my reaction timing. "What the actual fuck do you think you're doing?" There was no answer as the car dropped to the ground. Once it had stopped, he got out and walked further into the forest. I was in shock for a moment but then ran after him. Fortunately I didn't tread on anything too bad. "What the hell are you doing?" He stopped and quickly turned to.

"Ebony?"

"What?" I snapped. It wasn't until he leaned in close and I could see his Ezmric contacts (contacts that would change colour at will) did I calm down. It revealed so much sorrow, as Ezmric also expressed feelings. His lips were only millimeters away from mine. My heat stopped beating for a moment as his lips lightly pressed against mine. There was no hesitation as I kissed back. His lips were so warm compared to my icy ones. Once his tongue pressed against my lips, I opened my mouth. Our tongues would dance together, neither dominating the other. I felt bark press against my back and his tongue slowly dominated mine. His hands were resting on my hips while mine were wrapped around his neck, pulling him further in. One of his hands made its way under my dress, rubbing on my inner thigh. It would slowly get higher and higher. The higher he would rub, the wetter I would become and I could already feel my laced panties become damp. I let out a moan as his hand reached my panties, rubbing the thin layer that was separating him from my pussy. He pulled his tongue out of my mouth and reached over to my neck, sucking on my soft skin.

"You want this, don't you?" he whispered into my ear. I wasn't able to say anything but simply nodded. I didn't want it. I needed it. A smirk came across his face as I felt a finger make it's way between my tights and pulling my panties over. He lightly rubbed my clit before pressing his finger deep into me. Another finger was followed, then another and another. With each finger I would moan a little more as he investigated my insides. "Someone's a little loose" he teased. I was too busy feeling the sensation of his fingers in me to say anything. He then began to pull them out but grabbed my panties and tights, pulling them down with him. He got down to my knees and I took over. My tights and panties were thrown to the side. "They are so wet, you might have to get rid of them." His lips returned to mine and our tongues continued to play as he would get closer. My legs were slowly raised until he was pretty much holding me against the tree. I could feel his erected cock aching to get past the fabric as he would grind against me. So close, yet so far. I could feel the bark cutting my back but I didn't care. All I could feel was the strain of his pants.

"Fuck me" I pleaded. "Please. I need you in me." With that, his hand went down to lower his pants, freeing his erected cock. Immediately after it started to slide its way into my pussy and I couldn't believe how big it was. It was even thicker than his four fingers and I couldn't stop moaning as he pushed it in. It didn't seem to get all the way in so he would start pulling out and shoving it deeper. Wit

"Oh! Oh! Yes! "I screamed as he pounded further into me. He would lift me in certain ways to get it deeper and deeper but it seemed I was too tight for him. This continued until I orgasm, scrunching his hair in both pain and please. He came just as I finished but kept his cock in me. Leaning forward, he kissed me again.

"You're amazing" he mumbled.

"So are you." I replied. Everything was going great. Until…

"What the hell are you doing you motherfuckers!"

It was….Dumbledore?

((A/N. Yeah, I'm not used to writing Lemon so forgive the awfulness of it. But hey, at least it's better than the original))


	3. Breakfast with a Vampire

I…I couldn't believe what was going on. Draco quickly pulled his cock out, putting it back in his jeans but I wasn't able to get my tights and panties back on. Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us; I had never seen him this angry before.

"You ludacris fools!" was one insult he gave us. It would have been hilarious if it was in any other situation but I couldn't help but feel bad. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't control my feelings and tears of blood down started to run down my pallid face. Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking quite furious. What was the McGonagall bitch doing there anyway?

"Where have you been?" Professor Snape asked but before we could respond, Professor Dumbledore decided to explain it.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall. Sometimes I question the use of magical insults, especially done by professors.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape. Usually I would be the first to fight back, telling them to simply fuck off but what had happened seemed to take its toll on me.  
And then Draco shouted "Because I love her! Maybe if you've ever been in love, you'll understand it"

Everyone went quiet. Professor McGonagall was still mad; you could see it in her face but Dumbledores and Snapes expression seemed to soften slightly, as if they were remembering someone. Snapes voice was still icy as he spoke. "Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

"And by that he means separately" Professor McGonagall added .

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers went back to glaring at us. Perhaps we had upset them even more, not that it concerns me or anything. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently, trying to grab hold of my hand. I immediately pulled it away. He was the one that caused this. The Forbidden Forest for goodness sake?

"Yeah I guess" I lied. "I just need to be alone," I went to the girl's dorm to get ready for the night. I had brushed my teeth and hair, changing into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. Yes, for some reason I need to wear high heels to go to sleep. I told you so the voice sang but I ignored it. Yes, it was right but there was no way I was letting it know that. When I came out of the bathroom I was greeted by the man of the hour, Draco. For some strange but oddly sweet reason, he started to sing 'I Just Wanna Live' by Good Charlotte. I was actually flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. He smiled and came over to me, placing his hands on my hips again.

"I'm so sorry about that" he apologized, his eyes going back to a baby blue. How could you stay mad at that? I lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I know, but next time try and keep it in until we're somewhere nice and private." I left him and headed back into my room for sleep. On the way I heard him say, "but that takes all the fun out of it" which made me smile. I do have good hearing when I want it. When I finally reached the room, Willow was still at the table, working on something.

"So how was it?" she asks with a girlish smile as I walk in.

"It was ok. Now, leave me alone" I muttered, before going to coffin.

* * *

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple. Why? Why the hell not? Willow was still asleep as I went down for breakfast.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. The sex had drained too much of my energy. I had just started my cereal when Emily walked by and called me a skank. What if she knew? McGonagall would have told her Gryffindor students no doubt. Always meddling with other students business, even when they weren't in her house. As I drank my delicious blood, someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top. Great, there goes $150.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I turned around because I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that it was running down his face (was he crying?) and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. Well, it at least didn't look like it. Perhaps he had make up on. He had a sexy English accent. He looked sort of like Joel Madden. Hell; he was so sexy that I completely forgot about Draco. I started to gain some warmth in my body due to his sexual appeal. If I was a boy, chances are I would have been hiding an erection. I was always like that around him.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice. Since when was he so shy?

"That's all right. What's your name?" I did know his name (Who didn't?) but it was some way to start the conversation. We never really spoke so closely before.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled. Did he not like being called Vampire? Was there something against my kind? Or was he simply taking the mockery out of us like so many people seemed to do. What next? We're going to sparkle and stalk teen girls? Over my undead body.

"Why?" I questioned. It was an odd nickname anyway.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled a little. It was quite odd the giggle, not like one of the Hufflepuff slut giggles but more like the giggle Bellatrix would have as she was torturing her victims. Most people would have freaked out with it but I found it oddly fascinating.

"Well, I am a vampire." I reminded him. It was not really a secret as it is plain knowledge. Hell, it was one of the reasons I was so disliked across the school. The surprised look on his face told me that he had no idea who I was.

"Really?" he whimpered, afraid of actually being in front of something he was so close to.

"Yeah." I roared. Fucking ignorant cunt. He didn't notice anything that was going on if it didn't include him. I remembered Draco saying the exact same.

We sat down and talked for about fourty five minutes. He told me about the abusive muggles he was forced to live with, how everyone just sees him as 'the kid that killed He Who Must Not be Named' and now that the dark lord was back he was expected to stop the war. It must have been the first time I actually felt sorry for someone. I told him my story and he at least pretended to be listening. It was quite nice, until it was disrupted.

"Guess who" Draco stated, appearing behind him. He seemed quite cheerful until he spotted Vampire. They just glared at each other which I expected due to their past.

"I better get going. Quidditch" Harry explained, leaving the Great Hall. Draco continued to watch the famous teen as he left and continued staring into nothing once Vampire was gone.

"Draco." That got his attention and he went back to a soft smile. "What do you want?"

"I've got a surprise for you. Come with me." I took his had and he lead me away.


	4. Lies

It was quite perfect I think. The way Draco and I held each other's pale white hands, the combination of my red and his black nail polish as they sat perfectly together. My red Satanist ring poked out between the entwined fingers. We started to walk upstairs and I spotted Vampire leaning against the wall. Didn't he say he was going to quidditch practice? I waved at him but he didn't wave back. He looked quite angry. Perhaps he was jealous of Draco for going out with me. It seems all boys only want a girl when they're in a relationship. I decided to ignore him and Draco led me to the seventh floor. We stopped in front of the wall.

"What do you want to show me?" I asked, a little bit disappointed as there is no way he could have thought I would love a wall. He didn't say anything but something amazing happened. Iron curves started to develop until standing in front of us was a door. He looked at me with a cheeky grim, amused at how shocked I was. "How did you do that?" He didn't answer. Instead, he simply opened the door. Inside there was a simple bedroom. Black drapes, red carpet, lit candles and a king size bed dead centre, as if inviting us in.

"This is the room of requirements" Draco explained, guiding me inside. As we entered the door closed behind us and it vanished. "Don't worry; it will come back when we need to go." We sat down on the bed. It was the most comfortable thing I ever sat on.

"So, what exactly is this room?" I asked with a hint of a smile.

"Basically, it's whatever you want it to be. I don't really understand it but you just think of what room you really want and it sort of morphs into it" he explained. He had a fairly innocent smile, I couldn't stop staring at it.

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" I asked. He was confused, you could tell. "I mean, how come you're not a twat like you used to be?"

"I'm not a twat," he replied. I raised an eyebrow, seeing right through him, "Ok, maybe I used to be. I don't know. I have to be what my father wants me to be all the time. The arrogant Slytherin Prince. When I'm with you I don't have to be that. I can just be myself."

"A horny teenager" I muttered, making him chuckle.

"That's right, I'm a horny teenager" he replied. We looked at each other for a moment, no words taking place. It was just like the night prior. I leaned forward and our lips met, fusing together. Our tongues swirled just as they did on our first kiss. His hand pushed some of my hair back. He moved over slightly and pushed me down to the bed. As he leaned on me, continuing our passionate kiss I started to undo his shirt, one button at a time. Eventually I was able to run my fingers down his perfect abbs. He sat up, now sitting on my hips. Carefully he took my top and bra off, throwing it to the floor and revealing my 38c beasts.

"What beautiful breasts you have" he said, his hands grazing across them. I let out a quiet moan as he reached my erected nipples, pinching them. He started to kiss one while continuing to pinch the other. He kissed down my body and I would moan with each kiss. Finally, he moved off my hips and guided my skirt and panties down to the floor. I shivered as the wind hit my cunt. He kissed it softly while undoing his jeans. Once he took my skirt and panties off, he stood up and removed his jeans and shirt. For the first time I had seen him completely naked. He was a god. The pale body, the firm six packs and the large fully erected penis, waiting to discover me again. Honestly, it had to have been at least 12 inches. That's right ladies...and gentlemen, be jealous.

He held his penis, rubbing it slightly and moved closer to me. I spread my legs for him, anxious for his touch. He pressed it lightly against my cunt and guided it in.

"Ah" I closed my eyes, feeling his penis get deeper and deeper. He started to thrust and I moaned louder. He held my ankles, helping me wrap them around his waist. He pounded further, stretching me further.

"Oh Draco! Draco!" I cried in both pain and pleasure.

"Ebony" he moaned back. His left hand reaching over to my side, clutching the bedspread next to me. It was then when I noticed the tattoo.

On his pale scrawny arm there was a black grimicing heart, two arrows piercing into it. Written in a bloodish red was the name 'Vampire'.

I was so angry. No, just angry. Pissed. I started to squirm and forced him off quite easily. He let out a disgruntled moan.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to my betrayal, but his eyes followed my gaze down to his tattoo.

"You bastard" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded as I put my miniskirt and shirt on.

"N o, you fucking idiot! I do understand. How could you not tell me that you're fucking Vampire? Am I just another whore to you?" I ignored all his desperate cries for me to calm down. "You probably have AIDS anyway! He gave you AIDS and now you've given it to me. You're so lucky I'm dead or I would have killed you!" As I was getting dressed the door slowly started to appear. By the time I was ready to march out it had appeared completely. While I had been screaming Draco had also been putting his clothes back on. By the time I was walking out he had on his jeans and top. He kept pleading but I was ignoring.

I made my way down to the dungeons. We were supposed to have class but as usual Draco and I skipped it. It was odd, as if all the professors had stopped caring about what we did. Perhaps they were scared I would bite them (trust me, I would if they pissed me off too much).

After a few minutes we reached the dungeon. Draco had tried to stop me several times but each time I resisted.

"Please Ebony, it's not what you think" he cried as I pushed the dungeons door open.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

All eyes went to us but I was only focused on looking for Vampire. I knew he was in there.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" I heard Draco scream sadly, as if trying to hold back tears. Sure, all of a sudden he was the victim. For a split second I saw my friend B'loody Mary Smith smile at me understandably.

For those who don't know her, B'loody Mary used to be known as Hermione Granger. She was kidnapped shortly after she was born and sent to live a life with muggle dentist parents. Oh the agony that must have put her through. Her real parents were vampires, friends of my mum I think. Dad hated them, but he hates everyone. Her mother was a witch and after she betrayed Lord Voldemort he had her killed. Unable to cope without his love her father committed suicide shortly after. They thought she forgot, being too young and all but even after all these years she still remembers her parents deaths. Constant nightmares bring different aspects to light. She could remember who killed her mother, what her father was wearing on the night and even the last words her mother said to her. This memory has caused her to be haunted and depressed.

As you can tell, her name was actually Smith and not Granger. When she grew older she changed her name and converted to Satanism. As a result of this she was transferred to Sytherin. She didn't suit Gryffindor at all.

As she looked at me, while I was encountering Vampire she flipped her long waste-length black hair. For a moment she closed her eyes but she opened them again, revealing he crimson contacts. Her pale white skin was covered with white makeup for some reason. I don't know how pale she truly was without the makeup. Sitting next to her was the infamous Vampire.

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit?" Snape asked, a hint of anger in his icy cold voice. Just like with Draco, I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you made Draco cheat on me!" I shouted at him. There were numerous gasps around us.

_Random Draco P.O.V_

_This is not happening, this is not happening. I don't understand why Ebony is so fucking mad at me. Sure, I went out with Vampire for a while but he broke my heart. He dumped me just because he liked Britney, the stupid Ravenclaw preppy fucker. This was a few months ago. Vampire and I are just friends now, nothing more. He had gone through horrible problems which I blame Britney for. He's all gothic now which I prefer._

Back to Ebony

I took deep breathes, waiting for a reply. The bastard couldn't even look at me. His eyes were focused on the desk.

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore" he muttered bitterly.

"Yeah fucking right you liar! Fuck off you bastards. I hope I don't interrupt any of your fucking" I screamed before running out. I ran out, fighting back tears. _See, you please them and what do you get for it? Nothing but betrayal_ the voice whispered. _You're too good to them. Why would they love you? Draco would much prefer Vampire to you. He's not a little worthless whore_ it laughed.

With the voice banging in my head I finally reached the Forbidden Forrest. I reached the tree I was pressed against when we had sex for the first time. I heard his voice and tears started to fall. Finally, I collapsed to the floor and let out massive sobs.


End file.
